


Closet Case: Gavin Reed

by 8bitcyborg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Closeted Character, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/pseuds/8bitcyborg
Summary: «After a botched investigation, Gavin turns to drinking his failures away at a dimly lit bar. It would be just peachy if a certain attractive android would leave him the fuck alone instead of pestering him about it!»





	Closet Case: Gavin Reed

**Author's Note:**

> I am thoroughly convinced Gavin Reed is so far in the closet he's seeing Narnia.  
> Enjoy this little piece of smutty goodness<3

“You don’t have to fucking follow me everywhere, you know?”

It was becoming ridiculous pretty fast. Just because Anderson and his little robotoy had achieved moderate success in their investigation during the android revolution everyone was suddenly assigned a goddamn android to their person. _‘A strengthening of Detroit’s police forces and human android relations’_ Fowler had pompously declared.

Gavin Reed was no exception to this. He’s practically seething at the moment, staring down– or up as it were, bastard is way too tall– his android _‘partner’_ in a pathetic attempt at intimidation. Cold, icy blue eyes are staring back, it’s face set in an annoyingly neutral expression.

“Insufficient command.” it’s perfect, rosy lips replies.

“Do I have to force-feed you every single command!? You’re fucking sentient are you not!? Fucking act like it and fuck off somewhere else!” Gavin explodes, taking a step forward to force the android to take a step back. It doesn’t move even an inch, doesn’t bat even an eyelash. Gavin exhales hard, spinning around on his heels and clutching his temples.

“You are giving me a fucking headache. Fucking piece of shit plastic asshole.” he grumbles.

He’s fucking miserable right now. They had botched the investigation. They’d met a wall, couldn’t get anywhere. Then Hank and his little toy had appeared– and immediately picked up on a new lead. It was infuriating beyond words! Infuriating because Hank always seemed to have the upper hand, despite being nothing more than an old drunk, and infuriating because Gavin had received an upgraded RK-model. His android was supposed to be the superior one! But instead that little _twink_ Connor–  
Gavin stops himself right there. He grits his teeth together, refusing to allow the embarrassment get the better of him. Nope. He was _not_ going there.  
He spins around to face 900 again, lowkey hoping the deep scowl on his face will somehow send the android running. No such luck.

“You know what– fine. If following me around is your poison, then be my fucking guest!” he shouts, throwing his arms up in the air in a defeated gesture. 900 continues to watch him with its eerie, cold silence. Gavin sneers before finally stalking off. He’s going to need a drink or five like right about now.

He’d actually hoped 900 would fuck off. Being so advanced he was sure it was equipped with some kind of sarcasm module that would detect his true intention, but alas no such thing it seemed. So here they were, in a dimly lit bar at the corner of a shady Detroit street, Gavin straight up chugging half of his first beer while 900 watches him intently, only throwing sharp glances at other customers every few minutes. Gavin’s not going to say it out loud, but in the very back of his mind he begrudgingly admits having 900 there to chase away potential dickheads looking for trouble is a good thing. That, and maybe keep _him_ from starting up trouble. The word _‘pathetic’_ makes itself known in big, bold letters inside his head but he sneers it away, gripping his glass of beer even tighter. He chugs the rest of it before ordering a second one, determined to drink this fuckfest of a day away, preferably forgetting the android on the other side of the table.

“Soooo... Ninesss…” he drawls before he can stop himself. He’s halfway through his fourth beer, might have drank them a little faster than he’d intended. He’d just have to roll with it now.

“Do you mind by the way? That I call you Nines? If fucking Connor can have a human name, so can you!”

Yeah, he’s gotten well into tipsy by now. Fuck it.

“Unless of course, you prefer being referred to by a numeral. I mean, if you are in fact only a machine.” he adds, not sure where he is going with this at all. He doesn’t _actually_ care.

“I do not mind, detective. Call me whatever you want.” Nines replies calmly.

“Well shit. I could call you anything and you’d just accept it? Fuck me.” Gavin mumbles, downing the rest of his beer. “Bartender, another please!”

“Ya haven’t had enough, Reed?” the bartender sullenly remarks, already filling Gavin’s fifth glass. She saunters over to his booth and places it in front of him.

“Who’s your handsome friend?” she remarks, winking and inclining her head towards Nines. Gavin’s reaction is somewhere in between a snort and a laugh.

“What of it, Lisa? You interested?” he teases. Lisa rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“You know I don’t swing that way, Gav. But I tolerate your ass because _birds of a feather flock together_ right?”

“Fuck off.” Gavin mumbles, lips tracing the rim of his glass nervously.

“Get laid for once would you?” Lisa says with a finality to her voice, her heels clacking way too loudly as she heads back to the register.

Gavin regrets throwing a glance at Nines that very moment. His eyes are so goddamn blue and so _intense_. He curses under his breath as a fucking shiver slinks down his spine. Nope. Just, _nope_.

“She seems nice. Friend?” Nines says. Gavin snorts.

“No– yeah– something like that.” he grumbles.

The alcohol has finally numbed him somewhat, dulled the fiasco that was today around the edges. He can still see Hank and Connor’s faces as they effortlessly work the crime scene in tandem. God how he wishes their faces could become blurry, just for a little while. Instead of _haunting_ him like they usually do. His tongue feels thick in his mouth, his head light as if filled with cotton.

“I bet you don’t have to deal with that.” he states boldly, allowing his eyes to rest on Nines.

“Pardon?” Nines replies. Blue eyes. So intense. Gavin swallows, wetting his lips. He realises he’s gotten way too drunk, way too fast.

“Ferget it… I– Fuckin’ Hank, and fuckin’ Connor.” he slurs. “They think they– they think they’re hot shit you know? I mean, they are but– no they are not, _I_ don’t think they are, but _they_ think they are, you feel me?”

He downs the rest of his beer, slamming the glass down on the table way harder than he intended to. “They’re both so fuckin’ perfect– _they_ think they are perfect, and that’s– that’s the problem!” He’s barely aware of what he is saying. Hank and Connor both deserved some shit talk right now. They’re terrible, always there, always so good at what they do. It’s not like Gavin has been lowkey looking up to Hank ever since he started working at the precinct. It’s not like Connor is an infuriatingly gorgeous specimen of a male. It’s not like Gavin is sexually frustrated or anything. It’s not like he is attracted to either of them in fact!  
It’s not like it terrifies him or anything, to have an upgraded version of Connor sitting across him at this very table… A version of Connor that is taller, sterner, could probably punch your face in real good…

“Detective, your pulse is racing and your heart rate is going up. Are you okay?” Nines remarks calmly.

Gavin can feel the red heat that creeps up his neck and into his face. He swallows again, rubbing his temples in an attempt to chase away the budding onslaught of a headache.

“I’m– I’m fine. Don’t– just _don’t_ …” he rasps.

It’s not exactly a stellar idea to order shots, but he does it anyway. He downs them one after the other, all the while feeling Nines’ cold and calculating eyes burning into him. Fucking android motherfucker.

“Why did you even come here?” Gavin starts. “I fuckin’ told you– to fuck off somewhere else. But here you are– here you fuckin’ are.” It’s not really a question. As expected he gets no response either. His head has started spinning and he rubs his face. He is rapidly approaching fucked. Better to be fucked by alcohol than–  
There’s a hand on his arm and his first reaction is to recoil in horror. _No touching_. But he doesn’t. Instead his eyes meets Nines’. _Such a gorgeous blue_.

“I think you’ve had enough, detective.” Nines remarks drily.

“I think _you_ – don’t know– what the fuck you’re talking about.” Gavin retorts, smirking. “In fact– I am fine, pretty peachy, just fuckin’ splendid!” he says, a bit too loud, a bit too brave. He tries to stand to prove his point, but he has to steady himself on the table. He lets out a breathy laugh. Just a little hiccup there, no biggie.

Letting go of the table and trying to walk however, results in him just falling over–

–and landing right into Nines’ arms, who of course has reflexes made of lightning to be able to catch him like that. The sheer terror Gavin feels being cradled into Nines’ chest is thankfully dulled quite a bit from the alcohol.

“Fffuck…” he mumbles weakly.

“I’m taking you home.” Nines says sternly, shifting Gavin and hoisting him up around his shoulder. There’s a water bottle being pressed to his lips from somewhere and Gavin takes it, swallowing a few gulps before it lands promptly on the floor.

“See ya next time you have a meltdown about _you-know-what_ , Gav!” Lisa shouts merrily from somewhere. He wants to tell her to fuck off, that it’s _nothin_ g like that, but the words are just stuck in his throat.

 Gavin cannot recall ever having shown Nines where he lives, but androids can find your address whether you want it or not. He registers being pulled inside his own apartment, Nines effortlessly locking the door while still holding Gavin up.

“Must be nice being a machine and all. You don’t have to deal with attraction, _feelings_ – whatever bullshit life throws at you.” Gavin drawls as Nines pulls him out into his living room. “You can just– exist, and be– a cold bastard. Cause that’s what _you_ are.” He twists around to jab a finger into Nines’s chest to drive his point home, awkwardly landing his face in the crook of Nines’ neck. One breath and he recoils from the contact. He needs to get away, but his body just doesn’t want to listen. What’s even more terrifying is that he _swears_ he just heard Nines sigh exasperatedly.  
He’s dragged to his bathroom, and Nines drops him into the bathtub. Before he’s got any idea of what is happening, Nines turns on the shower and it’s _freezing cold_. Gavin yelps pathetically, trying to shield himself from the cold spray of water. It’s useless, but Nines is merciful enough to turn it off after a few agonizing seconds.

“You fucking bastard.” Gavin breathes, spitting water. He feels slightly more sober, but that’s really not the point right now. He hoists himself out of the tub, slightly wobbly in his legs but he manages. He intends to exit the bathroom but Nines is blocking the door.

 “Do have a proper shower, detective. You will feel better, and you will thank me in the morning.” the android says. Gavin really doesn’t like the commanding tone the bastard is using.

“Fuck you.” he retaliates. “You don’t get to tell me what to do. Get the fuck out of the way!”

He kind of wants to punch the fucker right in his perfect face. This was so fucked up. Nines leans forwards and crowds Gavin’s space, icy blue eyes staring straight into his soul.

“Detective Reed–” Nines starts. A pause as he cocks his head to the side, lips ghosting over Gavin’s ear, eliciting a violent, unbidden shiver. “–have a _fucking_ shower. _Now_. Failure to comply will have dire consequences for your person.”

If the cold water hadn’t already turned Gavin’s blood to ice Nines’ _voice_ certainly did the trick. He swallows audibly. This was so, so fucked up. He turns his back to the android and starts undressing. What a fucking nightmare.  
Never has he been more thankful for buying that shower curtain. _For Lisa_ , telling him to buy that shower curtain. Nines is fucking terrifying. Terrifying– and hot when he’s angry– no… He rubs his face again, trying to scrub his thoughts away from inside his head. As if the situation isn’t embarrassing enough already, he’s mortified to find he’s half hard. Half hard– from Nines fucking _threatening_ him.  
Think unsexy thoughts, Hank naked– no wait– Connor licking his fing– NO WAIT– Fowler– ah there we go– Fowler yelling at him for being tardy, wearing nothing but a leather– NO!  
He scrubs himself down lightning quick and rinses, leaning his head against the cold wall tiles trying to steady his breathing. What an utter fuckfest of a day. What a total nightmare. How much of a fuck-up could he possibly become?  
A towel appears in his periphery and he grabs it automatically, drying himself off slowly and tying it around his waist. Nines is waiting for him in his living room after. There’s a glass of orange juice and painkillers on the table.

“I’ll pop those pills and chug that juice and you’ll leave afterwards, deal?” Gavin says. He doesn’t like how his mouth is so dry or his voice so thick. The only response he gets from Nines is a short nod. This whole situation is so fucked up. It’s bad, wrong, out-of-whack.  
Nines keeps his promise. As soon as Gavin has swallowed the last of the orange juice, the android turns on his heels and heads for the door. Gavin should be relieved finally being rid of the asshole.

There is no logical explanation for him leaping across his living room floor and grabbing Nines’ arm, stopping the android dead in his tracks.

Nines turns around, still that cold, calculating expression on his face. He takes a step forward to stand chest to chest with Gavin.

“I fucking hate you for doing this to me.” Gavin rasps. “You have no idea how much I–” he clamps his mouth shut, averting his eyes. Yeah, no. He meets Nines’ eyes again, conjuring up his trademark asshole smirk.

“You androids aren’t even equipped with dicks anyways.” he says with a snort. Deflect. Insult. Chase away.

Before he can say anything else Nines grabs him, spins them around and _slams_ Gavin up against the wall. He’s short of breath for a moment, terrified while simultaneously being so turned on. Fuck, he is _so hard_.

“You truly are fucked up, Detective Reed.” Nines whispers. It’s almost– tender. But Nines is wearing an utterly terrifying grin on his face and Gavin swallows audibly. “I can’t help but think that this is a good look on you.”

This is where Gavin regrets stopping Nines from leaving. He laughs nervously as Nines’ hand slides from where he is gripping Gavin’s shoulder and up his neck, fingers leaving a scorching trail on his skin. The android’s face is so close, the heat of its body pressed against Gavin’s… He’s officially lost his sanity. He closes the gap between them and kisses Nines hard.

He’s going to regret this in the morning.

Nines kisses him back, the grip on his shoulder and neck only tightening. Nines playing it this rough only sends more spikes of hotness to Gavin’s abdomen and he groans into Nines’ mouth. He’s never kissed an android before. Why would he? It’s… nothing like he imagined. Nines’ mouth is soft but firm, he feels just like a human. Whatever androids substitute for spit tastes neutral. It’s perhaps slightly thicker, but in no way repulsing. Nines’ hand comes up to grip his chin, deepening their kiss and adding tongue. Gavin whimpers as Nines forces his thigh between Gavin’s legs, rocking against his sensitive cock.

“Fuck.” Gavin groans against the android’s mouth. It’s been way too long, and for good reasons. He doesn’t want to– cannot really–

“You should take your friend’s advice, detective.” Nines says. “ _Get laid for once._ ”

It’s Nines way of asking for permission Gavin realises. Oh the irony. Too late for that really. It would only make it real, too real. Gavin bites his lip, eyes finding Nines’.

“Make me.” he breathes.

The flash in Nines’ eyes sends a shiver down Gavin’s spine and he groans as the android tears the towel from his hips and throws it across the room. Then there’s lips on his neck and he moans loudly when Nines’ hand closes around his aching cock.

“Fuck~”

Nines is meticulous and slow in his pleasuring. Gavin wants to whine, beg, just get it over with. Deal with the shame later.  
But Nines isn’t having any of that. When Gavin thinks he is nearing the point of no return, Nines slows down just enough for the waves to ebb away. Honestly it makes Gavin so frustrated and angry.

“Fucking do it already.” he says between gritted teeth. He immediately regrets opening his mouth when Nines removes his hand fully from his dick.

“No wait, I–”

Then Nines fucking lifts him and carries him into his own bedroom, throwing him down on his bed. It’s dark, but the ever glimmering city lights illuminates the room enough for Gavin to see Nines undressing in front of him. His mouth is dry, he can’t really speak. Head cloudy with remnants of alcohol and pent-up desires.

Anticipation.

There’s a sharp intake of breath as Gavin realises Nines is actually equipped with a dick.

_‘Oh fuck.’_

What makes it worse is that he can see the outline of one of the things he loves the most about a guy’s body; a prominent treasure trail. He swallows hard. Why did they have to go make androids so fucking realistic… The only thing setting Nines apart from an actual human right now was his LED, and the indent in his solar plexus where his Thirium pump is located.  
He’s tall. Broad around the shoulders. Sculpted like a fucking god. Connor was a good specimen indeed, but his upgraded model, _Nines_ , was unreal.

“I take it you like what you see.” Nines remarks, voice low and tinted with the promise of _mor_ e. Gavin will never not be defiant, but the words just won’t leave his lips.

“You can protest all you want.” Nines says silkily, crawling onto the bed and towering over Gavin. “Because your voice might lie, but your body does not.”

It’s a split second decision, and he’s actually convinced he’ll land the punch.

He doesn’t.

Nines catches his fist effortlessly just like you would see in an action movie. Gavin bares his teeth, snarling in the android’s face.

“I told you to _‘make me’_ , didn’t I?” he sneers. Nines looks thoroughly unimpressed with his outburst. His LED spins yellow for a second before he violently takes a hold of Gavin and flips him over on his stomach, pressing him down into the mattress.

“Tsk. You sure do like to run your mouth, Detective Reed. You really are too pathetic to take action for yourself. Wanting me to manhandle you in bed like this? The very least you could do is own up to your own preferences.”

Nines is hitting the nail on the head. Repeatedly. He really is pathetic. Pathetic and horny. Has been so for way too long. He groans as Nines adds more pressure onto his back, his dick rubbing against the sheets.

“Don’t you worry~” Nines croons, leaning down to run his lips along the shell of Gavin’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you real good~”

He tries to spit yet another weak insult, but Nines is always one step ahead, shoving a few of his fingers inside Gavin’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. Gavin secretly loves it. He sucks on the fingers obediently, coating them in a generous layer of saliva. Nines retracts them soon enough, trailing down Gavin’s back and wasting no time sliding them over Gavin’s hole. Gavin groans into the bedsheets as Nines breathes into his ear, fingers probing and teasing at his entrance. There’s an uncharacteristic gentleness to it, but it’s only to throw Gavin off for a second as Nines slides a finger fully inside without warning. Gavin whimpers as he bites at his knuckles. One finger. _One finger_ , and it’s already this good. Nines isn’t made of mercy. He adds a second finger, firmly working Gavin open. If Nines continues like this, Gavin won’t last for long. The fingers in his ass and the friction on his dick is almost too much.

“Get up on your knees.” Nines commands, pulling out his fingers.

“Why, so you can–”

“Don’t test me.” Nines hisses, grabbing a fistful of Gavin’s hair and yanking him up. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck_. Why did this guy have to be so hot, pushing all of Gavin’s buttons at the same time. Fuck.

There’s the pop of a cap and Gavin glances over his shoulder, embarrassment flushing into his cheeks as he realises Nines has found the lube he keeps under his bed. A shudder racks his body as Nines coates his fully hard cock generously, steadying Gavin’s hips as he presses his member against his hole. Gavin licks his lips in anticipation, thighs quivering and heart thudding against his ribcage. Nines lays his chest flush against Gavin’s back, fingers still firmly in Gavin’s hair, lips tracing his ear.

“I am going to fucking _wreck you_ , Gavin.”

A long moan rips from his throat as Nines sinks inside, sliding in to the hilt in one fluid motion. Nines’ fingers are still woven tightly in his hair, a sprinkle of pain accompanying the delicious stretch inside of him.

“Ffuck~” he breathes, grasping for purchase in the sheets. Nines growls in his ear, pulling out halfway before slamming back inside again.

Everything about this night had escalated far beyond Gavin’s control. He’d just planned to get drunk– alone– but here he was, getting fucked doggystyle by his own android. His thighs are trembling as Nines sets a rough pace, letting go of Gavin’s hair to firmly squeeze his hips instead. He’ll be bruising there later for sure.  
A languid moan spills from his lips as Nines hits home hard, rubbing against that exact sweet spot. He slides his hand down his body, squeezing and pulling his cock in a feverish chase.  
Nines’ arm comes around his chest and he is yanked up till he’s standing on his knees, Nines’ chest flush with his back.

“I didn’t give you permission to do that.” Nines sneers in his ear. Gods, Nines is just– he doesn’t want to admit it, not to anyone because he’s too ashamed for that, but Nines is fucking hot when he’s angry and commanding.  
His cock is so painfully hard, throbbing, and dribbling precum, _aching_ for release. There’s a warmth pooling in his abdomen, not quite there yet, but he desperately wants to chase it– succumb to it. But Nines keeps him on the edge, fucking him firmly, in a way too controlled manner– just edging him over and over. He whines, head dropping back on Nines’ shoulder as the android rubs and pinches his nipples. Nines could probably keep going the whole night. The thought terrifies Gavin, but it’s also so fucking enticing. He’d probably die.

“P-please–” he hears himself groan.

“Please what?” Nines replies, nuzzling his neck and nipping at his ear.

“Please Nines, I need to– I need to come~”

He never begs, to anyone- but he has to with Nines. Nines is cruel. The very worst thing that could happen now was him simply stopping and leaving Gavin like a mess in his bed. Nines chuckles, so close to his ear, and Gavin never thought he’d be so turned on by a simple sound like that. He bites his lip, thighs quivering from exertion.

“Since you’re asking so nicely~” Nines says silkily, hands sliding down Gavin’s body, squeezing his hips as he rocks slowly into him. Gavin whimpers as Nines’ hand finally finds his dick, squeezing it lightly. He thumbs the slit, smearing the pearl of precum around the head.

“Fuck~” Gavin groans, he feels so light-headed. His hands finds purchase on Nines’ hips, enjoying how the languid fucking pushes him closer– and closer– to his peak. He’s almost there, can feel his toes curling, the warmth spreading– and Nines _stops_.

“What the fuck! Why did you-”

He’s pushed violently down on his knees again, Nines’ finger entwining in his hair yet again, yanking his head up and forcing his back into an arch. Nines’ takes a firm hold on his waist with his other hand– and sets a _punishing_ pace for Gavin. There’s drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth as Nines’ slams hard into his body. He’s so going to feel this in the morning. The angle Nines’ has forced him into enables the android to hit his prostate straight on and he cries out with each thrust, pearls of sweat dripping down his forehead. He’s shaking so hard, and he’s sure he’s going to collapse on the bed soon. He’ll fucking kill Nines if he edges him one more time.  
His orgasm is sudden and violent, and there’s practically stars bursting behind his eyes. His torso is flat on the bed and he groans into the bed, small shakes and spasms in his shoulders. Nines holds him there, keeps his cock inside of him till the tremors has abated. When he eventually pulls out, Gavin falls fully onto the bed, flopping on his side. He’s covered in sweat, a shaking mess. Every bone in his body feels like mush and the tiredness of the day hits him like a truck. He can glimpse Nines through hooded eyes, he wants to speak but his mouth won’t cooperate. He faintly remembers chugging a glass of water that Nines brings him before sleeps unmercifully claims him.

* * *

“Oh wow hey, Reed, you’re later than Hank!” someone yells from their cubicle. Gavin grits his teeth in annoyance as Hank is of course alerted to his late presence. The older cop gives him a once over, brows knitting together in confusion.

“Well that’s a rare sight." he says calmly. No real jab, just a casual remark. Thank fuck.

“Detective Reed!” Connor’s voice calls out to him, said android rising from his chair on the opposite side of Hank. “Are you alright? You seem to be limping, and your pulse is rising. Should you even be at work?”

“I’m fine, asshole! Mind your own goddamn business!” he replies angrily, giving Connor his best _‘fuck off’_ look. Connor seems conflicted for a second before he sits down again, Hank tsking from his own spot.

“No need to be rude to my partner, jackass.” he says, clearly annoyed.

Gavin is ready with another insult but it dies in his throat as he follows Connor’s line of sight across the office.

 _Nines_.

Nines had disappeared the night before, leaving Gavin to wake up alone. Now he is standing primly at attention, waiting for his next orders by the wall. Connor regards Nines with a guarded expression, Gavin is mightily curious what the two androids are silently staring at each other for. Connor’s LED spins yellow, as do Nines', and dread settles firmly in Gavin’s stomach as realisation dawns on him.

N-” he starts, but it’s too late. Connor’s eyebrows go through the roof and he looks Gavin straight in the eyes. Hank regards them with an even more confused expression.

“Mind sharing?” he asks gruffly. Gavin turns away from all of them, hiding his face in his hands. Fucking shit. Connor thankfully has the tact to say _‘Oh nothing, lieutenant.’_ before Gavin just blocks them all out.

“Here’s your coffee, detective. Black, two sugar, one cream. I know you’d prefer whiskey in it, but let me remind you that you are at work.” Nines’ silky voice says beside him, putting a steaming mug down on his desk. The coffee is of course perfect. Annoyingly perfect, just like Nines. He sips it angrily, all while staring accusingly at Nines. He’s about halfway through his mug when Nines cocks his head to the side and winks at him.

His mouthful of coffee is soon all over his desk and he knows that this is going to be _one fuck of a long day_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please consider leaving kudos/comments if you enjoyed my writing<3
> 
> I'm on Twitter where I am horny on main and retweet DBH like my life depends on it: https://twitter.com/AngryByDefault


End file.
